dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Chronoa
This article belongs to Ijordan04 ''' '''Don't edit unless allowed Appearance Mr. Chronoa is a nimble, lean or light-footed Kaioshin Saiyan of a youthful and handsome appearance with a pinkish-red mohawk and pink/purple skin. Unlike most Kaioshin he doesn't wear a pair of Potara earrings but does wear a 4-Star Dragon Ball robe similar to the ones worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kai, though it has a more of a pallete swap of Chronoa's outfit. He wears Pale Dark Blue pants from the Ninja Suit (Demon) and White wristbands from the Baseball Uniform (Ginyu Force). He sports a pair of all white The Latest Fashion boots, with Pale Dark Blue shin-high socks similar to trunks during his first adventure in the present timeline, as he is also noticeably the height of Zamasu. Powers & Abilities Main Maneuvers Super Attack 1: '''Meteor Crash '''Super Attack 2: '''Wolf Fang Fist '''Super Attack 3: '''God of Destruction's Anger '''Super Attack 4: '''Full Power Charge '''Ultimate Attack: '''Special Beam Cannon '''Ultimate Attack: '''Full Power Energy Blast '''Awoken Skill: '''Future Super Saiyan '''Evasive Skill: '''Super Front Jump '''Super Soul: '''40 ton weights! Extra Abilities *Godly Ki' - As deities, they also have godly ''ki, which allows them to not only mask their true level of strength but also make their presence completely undetectable by mortals and Scouters. Dabura also noted that their ki couldn't be used to revive Majin Buu, presumably due to its divine nature. *'Extended Lifespan' - Unlike the normal Shinjin, who can possibly become normal Kai, the Shinjin born from the special gold fruit have far more power and longer lifespans, well over 5 million years compared to the average member of their race, whose lifespans are around 75,000 years. While the average, 5 million is not the set limit as Old Kai and Chronoa are both over 75 million years old. Should they chose, a Supreme Kai can also transfer their life-force to other souls to resurrect them. *'Telepathy' - Supreme Kais have powerful mental prowess, able to communicate mentally from great distances and read minds. They can also perceive countless events spanning all across the universe through their near-omniscient vision or Divination via a crystal ball. *'Telekinesis' - Supreme Kais are very potent in telekinetic feats. They can subdue foes in complete paralysis, lift massive objects of immense density, and launch a myriad of targets. *'Kai Kai' - While normally only indirectly engaging with the various events of the universe, Supreme Kais are able to instantly traverse to anywhere they please. Because of their immense awareness of both the universe and the separate realms, there is virtually nowhere they cannot go, except to Sugoroku Space. *'Magic Materialization' - As gods of creation, Supreme Kais are able to manifest various forms of matter to suit their needs. They can even summon objects within a close enough proximity. *'Healing' - Similar to Namekians, Supreme Kais also possess powerful healing and rejuvenating powers, able to restore one to full health and overall performance in an instant, even if one is on the brink of death.Dragon Ball Super, chapter 20 The Supreme Kai of Time also demonstrates this ability in Xenoverse. In the manga only, it is stated that only Supreme Kai attendants/apprentices have healing powers, and lose them upon gaining the full position of Supreme Kai. *'Potara Fusion' - Supreme Kais and their apprentice like Kibito and Zamasu wear special earrings called Potara which allow two beings to fuse if the earrings are worn on opposite ears by two people, resulting in fusions that are more powerful than those produced by the Fusion Dance. Potara Fusion does not occur when a single earring is worn on the same ear by two people. Potara Fusion is normally permanent if one or both of the fusees are an official Supreme Kai, though Supreme Kai-based Potara fusions can be undone by a wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls. In the manga if a Shinjin who is not an official Supreme Kai uses Potara fusion, that fusion will defuse after an hour as shown by Fused Zamasu as both Future Zamasu and Black were still technically Kais when they fused, as they had unofficially usurped the position after killing all of the remaining Supreme Kais in the future timeline. In the anime, however, Fused Zamasu's fusion is implied to be permanent as he does not defuse at all in the anime. Supreme Kais can also give their earrings to powerful individuals like Goku and Vegeta so they can fuse to combat threats that the Supreme Kais themselves are incapable of dealing with such as Super Buu, Fused Zamasu, and Demon God Towa. *'Time Travel' - By wearing a Time Ring, Supreme Kais possess the ability to travel through time to observe future events. Normally Time Rings can only travel to the future and back to the present, however in the anime they can travel to the past if a time distortion occurs as shown by Goku Black though they have no control over it and will be pulled back to the timeline they were in before traveling to the past after the time distortion ends. According to Whis, using a Time Ring to travel to the past is normally impossible. Presumably this is to prevent Supreme Kais from potentially altering history intentionally or accidentally. As revealed by Goku Black, apprentice Supreme Kais can travel through time using a Time Ring as long as they are wearing a Potara earring of Supreme Kai rank, though this is due to him killing his mentor Gowasu and stealing his Potara and Time Rings. Normally Supreme Kais will temporarily grant their apprentice's Supreme Kai status in order to use a Time Ring. Additionally Shinjin that hold the position of Supreme Kai of Time like Chronoa possess the ability to travel through and manipulate time due to the nature of their position and do not require the use of Time Rings. As a result, one who holds the position of Supreme Kai of Time is capable of traveling to either past, present, or future and even alternate timelines. Part of the Supreme Kai of Time's role is to oversee time itself and deal with the misuse of time travel. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Supreme Kai of Time is revealed to have animated a dragon statue causing it to appear as if it were alive in order to demonstrate the power of divine beings such as herself and Elder Kai to doubtful members of the Time Patrol. It is implied that Chronoa may have actually brought the statue to life, as it ended up growing large enough to destroy Toki Toki City (as a result this ability may be tied with the Supreme Kai's role as Gods of Creation). Transformations Super Saiyan He can reach super saiyan God-like Saiyan Main article: God-like Saiyan Dark Saiyan God Mr. Chronoa with a god-like aura As Mr. Chronoa can become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, he possess the God-like Saiyan state. Super Saiyan Rosé Main articles: Super Saiyan Rosé and Super Saiyan Fully1 Mr. Chronoa as a Super Saiyan Rosé Mr. Chronoa possesses the ability to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Relationships * Chronoa The Supreme Kai of Time (wife/female fission) * Goku Black (fusee) * Future Zamasu (fusee) References Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Shinjin Category:Ijordan04